The Many Suitors of Tsunayoshi Sawada
by AkumaXAi
Summary: Tsunayoshi has a slight problem. At the moment he had many strange, perverted, weird, homicidal, destructive, and insane males trying to be his husband. So how does Tsuna go about it? Why, invite your tutor, father, and grandfather to help him choose the right one of course. ALL27 SHOUNEN-AI, YAOI. Maybe SOME het but Shounen-ai mainly.
1. Prolouge

**Title: **The Many Suitors of Tsunayoshi Sawada  
**Rating:** T+  
**Pairing: **All27  
**Chapter: **Prologue: Timoteo's dilemma.  
**Disclaimer:** We don't own! All characters belong to Amano Akira  
**Story summary: **Tsunayoshi has a slight problem. At the moment he had many strange, weird, homicidal, destructive, and insane males trying to be his husband. So how does Tsuna go about it? Why, invite your tutor, father, and grandfather to help him choose the right one of course.

**A/N: **So this story is going to be as long as I can take it. Let's see how far I can go.

I can't stop my own laughter

**X-xx-X**

Timoteo, ninth boss of the great Vongola family had a problem.

At the moment his son, Iemitsu Sawada, and his wife, Nana Sawada, were in a crisis.

Their son, Tsunayoshi Sawada age 25, was being targeted. And not by assassins or rival families. It appeared to be far worse than that.

He was being targeted by suitors.

Everyday he would come home to hundreds of flowers in his bedroom, confessions in his mailbox, jewelry and clothing from the most exotic places and little souvenirs from their missions which usually consisted of skewered heads, an organ or two, and blood stained clothes.

The poor soon to be boss finally got tired of the gifts(harassment) and contacted Nono to see if he could do anything about it.

Unfortunately the elder male honestly didn't know anyway to save his grandson from this kind of predicament. He only had one lover in his life and the days of women throwing themselves at his feet are long gone but in Tsunayoshi's case it's quite different.

He didn't have women throwing themselves, he had men.

And they seemed a little more persistent no matter how many times Tsuna said no.

It was quite unbelievable to the the elder that this might actually occur. When Fuuta and Tsuna came over to visit he even ranked the brunette to be the '#1 most desired Mafioso.'

After a few more incidents concerning Tsuna's many suitors Timoteo decided it was time for him to call on the help of Reborn, who was glad to help offer some assistance to the Vongola family.

After many days of organizing, preparing, and sending death threats(courtesy of Reborn), the day has finally come where Tsuna's suitors come in and introduce themselves.(One at a time of course.)

Now Tsuna, Timoteo, Reborn, and Iemitsu sit waiting for the first person to walk inside and introduce themselves.

Tsuna could already tell this was going to end badly. So very badly.

**X-xx-X**

**A/N: **I do this to Tsuna because I love him.

So who should be first?

So many decisions...But let's leave it up to you guys.

I'll be waiting for your reviews.


	2. AN

**A/N: **I don't even know what to say...

It's beyond me that it would even happen.

But apparently nobody is safe from these idiots.

So I had at least 3 of my stories deleted.

2 Kingdom Hearts

and 1 Bleach.

I can't even fathom why somebody would report my stories like that.

If you didn't know now I'm telling you. A little group called **Critics United **(AKA DUMBASSES WHO HAVE NO LIFE.) Are the ones going around and reporting stories and getting them deleted, not .

Now I feel bad for insulting the site this whole time when it was those no life, idiotic, rude imbeciles who have too much time to waste on their hands. They even left pretty bad reviews just to add insult to injury.

The fact that I can't do anything to them physically is irking me because I would have punched them in the face by now.

Now the question is what I'm going to do.

Yes I plan to stay on the sight. I won't sit there and let a bunch of idiots ruin me and my stiories but I will have a backup just incase something happens to my account.

I'm highly upset at the moment since those were really old stories and they were some of my first ones that I truly enjoyed writing.

I'm not saying I won't update for awhile I just need time to clear my head.

Btw, If any of you apart of that horrendous group is reading this,

I hate you. You're the reason why a majority of my favorite authors are leaving and it sickens me that you have to prove your point this way. I would say more but I don't feel like writing a whole page on why you deserve to die and how many ways I would torture you for doing this.

To all my faithful reviewers see you guys next chapter.

Link to LJ:

akumaxai . livejournal . com


	3. Suitor 1: Yamamoto Takeshi

**Title: **The Many Suitors of Tsunayoshi Sawada**  
Rating: **T+**  
Pairing: **All27**  
Chapter: Suitor 1: **Yamamoto Takeshi**  
Disclaimer: **We don't own! All characters belong to Amano Akira**  
Story summary: **Tsunayoshi has a slight problem. At the moment he had many strange, weird, homicidal, destructive, and insane males trying to be his husband. So how does Tsuna go about it? Why, invite your tutor, father, and grandfather to help him choose the right one of course.

**A/N: **PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE READ THE A/N AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER.

I'M SERIOUS GUYS!

SEE HOW I AM USING CAPS LOCK TO EXPRESS HOW SERIOUS I AM!

**X-xx-X**

The raven haired male walked down the hallway with a certain cherry air around him but then again whoever knew Takeshi knew that the boy was always happy for one reason or another.

Today though happened to be very different than the other days. He was unusually happier at the moment and the only person who knew why was himself.

He surprisingly didn't tell Gokudera and he sure as hell wasn't going to tell Squallo. (For more than one reason.) Which made him in a even happier mode that nobody knew what he was about to do.

Because at the moment he was on his way to see Tsunayoshi Sawada. His boss and current crush.

He actually couldn't believe he got a letter from the soon-to-be Decimo during a mission either. He was in New York for the week to meet up with a potential rival enemy and just as soon as he got out of his taxi a official Vongola letter was handed to him by a guard. As soon as he read that it was from Tsunayoshi he quickly got back into the limo and drove to his private jet.

For Tsuna Yamamoto would gladly drop all his work and belongings just to have a few minutes with him. I mean lets face it, the guy is Vongola Decimo so of course he's always busy to the point where even his own guardians can't see him and even when they do they're all fighting for his attention.

But Yamamoto knew he held a special place in the little decimos heart that none of the guardians could ever hope to take. He was Tsuna's calming rain guardian. The guy who washed all his pain and sorrows away when he felt frustrated or upset. Yamamoto grinned to himself as Tsunayoshi seemed to flood his mind again. He couldn't help the giddy feeling rising up in his chest as the thought of spending time with his boss, alone, seemed to cloud his mind.

He finally got to the conference room that Tsunayoshi was staying in and opened the door, a wide grin adorning his face. ''Tsunayoshi I'm here- huh?''

The swordsman stopped dead in his tracks as looked around the room. There was another door on the other side of the room but other than that the place was bare except for a table with four seats sitting on one side and a single chair not too far from the table facing the table. Yamamoto's guard was instantly on as he grabbed the hilt of his sword but a smooth voice stopped him in his tracks.

''Put away your sword Yamamoto Takeshi.'' A smirking Reborn walked out from the other door with a stern looking Iemitsu, a happy Timoteo, and a worried Tsunayoshi following behind him. Yamamoto starred on bewildered as the four took their seats at the table and Reborn beckoned him to take a seat on the chair in front. ''Sit down Yamamoto. We have things to discuss.''

The confusion could still be seen on the ravens face as he sat down in front of the panel of people. He looked over to Tsunayoshi and Tsuna gave the swordsman a strained smile.

''Tsunayoshi what is go-''

''YOU DON'T ASK THE QUESTIONS HERE!'' Yamamoto immediately shut his mouth as Iemitsu grabbed Tsunayoshi and shoved him into his chest. ''All you dirty men are trying to corrupt my son! I won't have it!''

''F-father...I..I c-can't...b-bre..ath...''

''Anyway-'' Reborn said, tuning out Tsuna and Iemitsu. ''Yamamoto you are here because you are clearly infatuated with Tsuna-'' He was cut off when Yamamoto let out a nervous chuckle.

''Ahaha not to interrupt Reborn-san but...I'm not good with large words.''

Reborn face palmed and sighed. ''Basically you wish to marry Tsunayoshi and fuck his brains out during your honeymoon.''

''Oh well I guess that's correct.'' Tsuna's stared at Yamamoto and Reborn in disbelief and banged his head on the table.

He could tell it was going to be a long day..

''Alright enough with the jokes and laughter! YAMAMOTO TAKESHI!'' Iemitsu jabbed his finger in Yamamoto's direction and the raven jumped in his seat. ''Y-yes sir?''

''You want to...date my son correct?'' The older blonde struggled to get the question out as his glare on the swordsman intensified. He refused to give up Tsunayoshi without a fight, especially to these barbaric men.

Yamamoto gave a slight nod to Tsuna's father and the man scrutinized him even more. ''Why exactly do you want to date my son? Depending on your answer I might not kill you.'' The swordsman felt a small blush come over his face and looked at the brunette who was looking at him expectantly.

''Ahahaha! This is embarrassing. Well Tsunayoshi is...Tsuna is...hmmmm.'' Tsunayoshi watched as his rain guardian scrunched up his face in thought and scratched his chin. The brunette couldn't help but let out a small laugh at the face he was making. Yamamoto always had the effect of putting people at ease in the most stressful situations.

At the sound of the small chuckle Yamamoto looked up and his eyes met with his boss. Tsuna felt a blush creep over his features as Yamamoto continued to stare into his hazel eyes until a sheepish grin adorned his face.

''Well the Boss is...Tsuna I mean, has always been there for me. Ever since that fateful time on the roof when I was so close to jumping he stopped me even when we were not even that close. He offered me a smile and friendship that I will always value. Even after all these years Tsuna is my most important person. He's my boss, my best friend, and...this is way harder when you have to think about it. Tsuna is just a cool guy to be around all the time." Tsuna could feel his face burning up from all the heartfelt words his longtime best friend spilled in front of him.

''Hahahaha well Tsuna is also very generous and sweet...and he always slacks off with me in the garden when he's overwhelmed with work."

"Is this true Dame-Tsuna? Maybe I should watch you more closely from now on." Reborn gave the brunette a sly grin and Tsuna paled at the malicious grin playing on the hitmans face.

''Hmm...You have to have some kind of fault somewhere. Nobody is THIS perfect.'' Iemitsu grumbled to himself. Tsuna gave his best friend a fond smile before turning to his father. ''Sorry dad but Yamamoto is probably my nicest guardian out of the whole bunch. You're not going to find anything malicious in-''

''Hey Yamamoto, catch.''

Time seemed to move in slow motion for the Vongola boss as he watched that sinister hitman toss the ball over to the baseball fanatic. Yamamoto's instincts quickly kicked into place and he pulled his baseball bat (where did he grab that from?) out and got in the ready position. Before the brunette boss can even utter another word Yamamoto's bat met with the ball and flung it over to Iemitsu's face. The cork-centered ball hit the older blonde right between the eyes and Tsuna could swear he heard a crack somewhere once it hit it's target.

Yamamoto, who finally broke out of his obsessive baseball trance, looked between himself, Reborn, and his subject of interest father.

''Hahahaha...Sorry?''

Tsuna just facepalmed and Timoteo happily expressed how energetic the youth of today is.

**TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA'S POTENTIAL SUITORS**

**Yamamoto Takeshi- NO**

**Reasoning: Baseball maniac with a killer swing. Clueless yet deadly.**

**To be continued...**

**X-xx-X**

**A/N: **And poor Yamamoto is out of the running.

There's TONS of other suitors waiting to audition to be Tsuna's potential husband but who shall be next?

It's up to you guys and to make it easy I'll give you options. You only can choose from these three people:

**Gokudera Hayato**  
**Lambo**  
**Kyoko Sasegawa**

Now you're probably wondering** WHAT IN THE WORLD IS KYOKO DOING HERE!?** But never fear I shall be giving EVERYBODY a chance. Including the girls...Although I highly doubt a certain someone will allow anyone to have Tsuna.

So enough with me spoiling my own story! Please read and review with your options and I'll try to get the chapter out as soon as possible.

See you guys later in chapter 3!

**-Ai**


	4. Suitor 2: Gokudera Hayato

**Title:** The Many Suitors of Tsunayoshi Sawada

**Rating:** T+

**Pairing:** All27

**Chapter: **Suitor 2: Gokudera Hayato

**Disclaimer:** We don't own! All characters belong to Amano Akira

**Story summary: **Tsunayoshi has a slight problem. At the moment he had many strange, weird, homicidal, destructive, and insane males trying to be his husband. So how does Tsuna go about it? Why, invite your tutor, father, and grandfather to help him choose the right one of course.

**A/N:** Do you know how much fun I have tormenting Gokudera?

Tons.

And I intend to torment him even more in this fic.

**X-xx-X**

''It seems that your father may be down for the count permanently Tsuna-kun.''

''OH MY GOD, OTOU-SAN!''

''IEMITSU-DONO WAKE UP! YOU HAVE GOT TO WAKE UP!''

''H-hahaha, I really hope he's faking cause this actually looks serious...''

''DAMMIT YOU BASEBALL IDIOT IT IS SERIOUS! 1000 APOLOGIES JUUDAIME, I SHALL COMMIT SEPPUKU RIGHT AWAY!''

''WAIT GOKUDERA, DON'T!''

...

Whoa...

I think we should back up a little shall we?

**X-xx-X**

*Skip back to yesterday evening*

Yamamoto walked back to the Vongola Mansion with an immense air of depression hanging around him and the pep in his walk completely missing. As he slowly walked back to his room every living thing that he passed seemed to turn it's head in concern since the swordsman is never, and I mean EVER, depressed it was quite odd to see him this down.

He finally managed to make it back into the lounge room where he found Gokudera sitting down on one of the recliners with his laptop on the armrest and stroking Uri idly as she laid across his lap. The raven, too displeased to even annoy Gokudera like he usually does, quickly collapsed on the lounge chair and let out a stressful moan. The silverette looked up from his work and gave the swordsman an annoyed glare. ''Do you mind!? These mission logs aren't going to type themselves you know-''

''I blew it...''

''Uh...what?'' The raven sat up in the chair and faced the silverette, giving him a sorrowful expression. ''Let's say you have this chance to impress the person you REALLY like but you have to prove yourself to his parental guardians and then you ruin it completely within twenty minutes.'' Gokudera scratched his head in frustration and took his reading glasses off. "We'll it couldn't have been that ba-"

"I sent his father to the ER after hitting a baseball at his face."

"Oh...Well you've pretty much screwed yourself, haven't you?"

"Hayato I'm serious!" But the silverette was already packing up his work stuff and picking up Uri by her scruff. The cat let out an angry meow, which Gokudera promptly ignored. "Listen Yamamoto, as much as I'd LOVE to listen to your relationship problems I have to get up early tomorrow. I'm meeting Juudaime for something important and I refuse to make him wait because I overslept." The Italian bomber left the lounge but unnoticed by him, he dropped a letter in his wake.

Yamamoto walked over to the storm guardians seat and picked up the forgotten letter. It was the same envelope and handwriting that was used on his invitation letter yesterday and the swordsman automatically knew what kind of content lied inside.

That's when the rain guardian had a great idea. Sure Hayato will be mad but right now that didn't concern him.

Not when Tsunayoshi's affections were at stake.

**X-xx-X**

The sun barely made it past the horizon as Gokudera woke up bright and early for his meeting with Tsunayoshi. He spared a quick glance at the clock to see that it was 6:30 AM, even though he set his alarm to 7:30 AM last night. For some reason Gokudera's body seems to have an internal clock on days that were concerning his precious Juudaime which caused him to wake up at least an hour early, which gave him the chance to get ready and greet his boss by his bedroom door, which kind of scared Tsuna alittle to be honest.

The silverette stretched out his tense back and stifled a yawn. He looked across the bed to see Uri staring up at him curiously and let out a mixture of a growl and yawn, obviously annoyed that the Italian bomber woke up her precious beauty sleep. Gokudera however was far too excited to bother with Uri's complaining since today was the day that he had his special meeting with Tsunayoshi and he REFUSED for this day to be ruined.

With the thought of Tsuna filling the storm guardians mind he quickly got out of bed and proceeded to the bathroom, ready to start his day with his most precious person.

And nobody was going to screw it up...or so he thought.

**X-xx-X**

Gokudera wasn't the only one who woke up bright and early it seems as a tiptoeing raven walked across the the marble floor in his socks trying to be as discreet as possible. With his sword in one hand, shoes in the other, and a baseball bat clenched firmly between his teeth, he quietly made his way to the Italian bombers room as quickly as he can without making too much noise. The last thing the swordsman needed was Gokudera to hear him or worse...

One of the others waking up and ruining his plan.

A few more seconds of tiptoeing and Yamamoto made it to the silverettes door in one piece. He pressed his ear to the door to hear the distinct sound of a shower running further in the room and mentally cheered since now he was pretty sure Gokudera wouldn't hear anything at this point. He quickly got to work, putting his shoes on the floor softly and placing his sword underneath his arm. The raven proceeded to take the baseball bat from his mouth and slide it through the brass handles of the double mahogany door to prevent any chance of Gokudera getting out for a short while. He stroked the bat longingly and his fingers traced over where the signature of Hideki Matsui was written and sighed.

This was his strongest bat and favorite...and he's pretty sure, due to Gokudera's inevitable and upcoming fit of rage, that it will be torn to pieces in a few minutes.

The raven said a little farewell prayer and started to make his way down the hall until he forgot one important thing...

He left his shoes on the floor right beside him and being the clumsy lovable idiot he was, obviously tripped over them which caused him to stumble. The raven quickly shot out his hands to stop himself from the impact his face was about to make on the cold floor and sighed in relief, thanking his quick reflexes. The swordsman righted himself and made sure to pick up his shoes this time before once again trying to get from the danger zone but a sinister sound stopped him in his wake.

There was scratching noise coming from the storm guardians bedroom. Precisely the sound of long nails scratching against wood. Also a very long and high pitched meow accompanied the scratching and Yamamoto cursed himself for being so careless.

If there's one thing Uri disliked it was when others were trying to make her owner miserable. That was her job, and she refused to have someone else ruin it for her.

The rain guardian gulped and slowly tried to make his way from the door as quietly as possible until he heard Gokudera yell that he was going to feed Uri in a few minutes.

Then the swordsman practically bolted from the room door, not caring about how much noise he makes.

**X-xx-X**

"Mreow...Mreow...MREOW!"

"DAMMIT URI SHUT UP, I KNOW YOU'RE HUNGRY!" Gokudera yelled as he slammed the door to his bathroom open wearing nothing but a towel. He walked up to the antsy leopard cub and picked her up by her scruff, causing the feline to go limp in his hand. The silverette brought her up to his eye level and glared at her with an annoyed expression on his face. ''Now it's obvious you're not all that hungry since you keep prancing around and yelling so what in the hell has you meowing like this?'' The animal let out a soft meow and looked towards the floor, requesting to be put down. Gokudera heeded her request and placed her on the floor. ''You better not start up another ruckus.'' He watched as the feline walked back over to the double mahogany doors and put her paw over it, letting out another meow. The storm guardian let out an irritated sigh and scratched the back of his head in frustration. ''So you just wanted to be let out of the room? You should have just said so.'' He walked up to the door and pulled on the handles but the doors wouldn't budge. He cocked his head to the side in confusion and pulled again but to no avail.

''W-what the hell is wrong with this damn door!' The silverette, obviously getting beyond frustrated, placed his foot on the wall by the door and pulled with all his might but the doors still refused to budge. Uri could see her masters temper beginning to reach an all time high and decided that maybe it would be best to stay away from the raging storm. The poor leopard knew from experience how often Gokudera would forget about his surroundings when in rage and stomp about the room like a little kid, also resulting in a certain cats bruised up tail afterward so she decided to protect herself by walking away from the impending tantrum.

The little cub walked over to the windowsill and jumped onto the ledge to see if she can catch a glimpse of the trickster who barricaded her master to his room. To her surprise she happened to catch a glimpse of a tall raven running past the courtyard and towards the Decimo's office in a hurry. The feline jumped from her perch and ran over to her master, hissing to catch the males attention. The storm guardian paid no heed to his cat and continued banging on the door and shouting all kinds of obscenities to the heavens. Uri was going to try gaining his attention once more and readied herself for a louder hiss but was stopped once she saw her owner dash from the door and into his closet. The Leopard cub heard the distinct sound of matches and the smell of sulfur hit her nose before she jetted away from the door also as Gokudera tossed 2 sticks of dynamite at the mahogany door.

The door exploded on impact and Uri watched on helplessly as her master ran out the door in only his towel. She decided that her best options would be to wait here and hope for her masters safety.

There was nothing else she can do after all. She was only a leopard cub and there was no way she was risking her precious tail to stop her raving owner.

**X-xx-X**

"Otou-san the doctor said to keep the ice pack on your forehead to stop the swelling! Do you want to have a huge bump on your forehead for the rest of your life?" Tsuna placed the ice pad against his father's head and held it for him as the older blond huffed, crossing his arms over his chest in annoyance. "This wouldn't be a problem if you didn't attract those kinds of people around you! I swear, what is so hard about settling down with a nice wholesome girl and giving me and Nana some grandkids?"

"Aw Iemitsu it's not Tsunayoshi-kun's fault. He can still give you grandkids through adoption and I'm pretty sure some of the males that expressed interest in him are decent, right Tsuna?" The brunette replied with a timid nod of the head. Truth be told he had no idea WHO exactly had an interest in him, (Dense as always Tsuna), and hoped whoever got the letter next would be someone fairly decent...

But even when the most decent of guardians, like Yamamoto, had came in for the meeting and the event somehow went from awkward to okay to just terrible in a matter of minutes thanks to one cynical and conniving hitman named Reborn.

Speaking of the fedora clad demon where on earth was he? Usually Reborn would be front and center for these kinds of events but now that Tsuna thought about it he had not seen Reborn all morning.

''Otou-san where is Reborn?'' Iemitsu seemed to think for a while before shrugging his shoulders. ''Reborn said something about, 'not needing to get involved in this one', last night and mentioned something about sleeping in for the rest of the morning. I guess he's skipping out on this suitor so in his place I brought along Basil!'' Iemitsu's apprentice made his way over to the 3 males sitting at the table and bowed. ''It is a pleasure to be able to help Sawada-dono on his marital quest.'' The brunette rubbed his temples as he could feel the beginnings of a migraine creeping up on him. Just as the Decimo was going to get up to clear his head Yamamoto ran inside the room and shut the door behind him, throwing himself against it to keep it closed. Iemitsu jumped up in alarm and grabbed his pickaxe, getting into a ready position as he stared at Yamamoto with slight fear.

''I knew you'd be back for more! You may be able to trick Tsuna but I can see that demon lying inside of you!''

''Hahaha...Wow Sawada-san you look really mad! I can't really talk with you right now but I promise to- ACK!'' Yamamoto held his ground as something collided with the door from the other side. The rain guardian continued to push on the door, knowing when it came to brute force that he will always have that over Gokudera. After a few more attempts from the silverette's side the collisions abruptly stopped. The swordsman knew better than to believe that Gokudera would give up that easily and once he heard the telltale sound of a sticking matchbook he quickly ran to get cover, grabbing Tsuna's arm to protect him from the blast also.

''EVERYBODY GET DOWN!''

The door and a majority of the walls beside it came crumbling down and in came a towel clad Gokudera stepping over the rubble with the scariest face Yamamoto has ever seen.

The poor baseball fanatic was soon regretting his decision to mess with the storm guardians meeting.

Tsuna, who was shielded underneath Yamamoto, stared at his storm guardian who seemed to not have notice his, Iemitsu's, or even Nono's presences inside the room. Gokudera obviously didn't have a chance to take his medication and a Gokudera without any medication usually equals a really bad outcome. Tsuna gulped silently and hoped that his two guardians can somehow resolve this issue with minimal damage to anything or anyone inside the room...

But of course for Tsuna this was just wishful thinking.

''You damn BASEBALL FREAK! What in the HELL do you think you're doing HUH!?''

''Hahaha...Surprise?'' That seemed to be the worst thing to say as a vein pulsed angrily on the silverettes head and he quickly grabbed three sticks of dynamite from his towel in each hand. With a flick of the wrist they were lit up and just as soon as he was about to toss them in the rain guardians direction Basil came up to him and gripped his wrist. ''G-Gokudera-dono you musn't do this!'' But the silverette barely acknowledged the blonde and pried his wrist from the boys grip. He tossed his dynamite over the blondes head and it sailed straight for Yamamoto's position but just as fast Yamamoto managed to unsheathed his sword and hit the dynamite with the blade's back and knock them over to the other side of the room...

And unfortunately right in Iemitsu's general direction. The oldest blonde let out a short scream as the dynamite made contact and all the occupants in the room took cover from the massive blast.

Nono, who managed to be quicker on his feet then Iemitsu, walked over to blonde and looked to see the man covered with new bruises from the fallen debris and burn patches all over his skin and unconscious. He let out a sigh and turned to the group of males standing on the other side of the room dumbstruck.

''It seems your father may be down for the count permanently Tsuna-kun.'' The brunette ran over to the area and cringed at the sight of his father. No way in hell was Iemitsu letting this one go.

''OH MY GOD, OTOU-SAN!'' Basil was the next to come over and the poor boy dropped to his knees in despair, shamed for not being to save his master in time. He gripped onto Iemitsu shoulders and shook the the man wildly.

''IEMITSU-DONO WAKE UP! YOU HAVE GOT TO WAKE UP!'' Yamamoto pried the smaller CEDEF member off of the unconscious man and gulped, fearing for his life once the Decimo's father woke up.

''H-hahaha I really hope he's faking because this actually looks serious...''

''DAMMIT YOU DAMN BASEBALL IDIOT IT IS SERIOUS!'' The storm guardian fell to his knees and grabbed Yamamoto's katana. ''1000 APOLOGIES JUUDAIME, I SHALL COMMIT SEPPUKU RIGHT AWAY!'' Tsuna, realizing what was being announced, quickly turned around and grabbed the words hilt to prevent Gokudera from damaging himself. ''WAIT GOKUDERA, DON'T!''

And Nono looked on with a smile on his face, happy to see his famiglia enjoying(?) themselves.

Elswhere...

Reborn looked on from his perch in the tree and sighed. Honestly Tsuna, along with the rest of his guardians were hopeless.

**TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA'S POTENTIAL SUITORS**

**Yamamoto Takeshi- NO**

**Reasoning: Baseball maniac with a killer swing. Clueless yet deadly.**

**Gokudera Hayato- NO**

**Reasoning: Ticking time bomb, literally. Short temper causes him to blow up easily.**

**A/N: **You know the fun part of this story?

I HAVE SO MANY CHARACTERS THAT I CAN CHOOSE FROM AND IT COULD NEVER END!

But honestly I have no idea how they should go. I was thinking maybe have them go in order of their groups, (ie: Guardians, Varia, CEDEF, Acrobaleno, etc) or just pick three names at random and have you guys decide but now I think I might switch it up.

Since you guys picked this time around I get to pick for the next chapter! and next time I update you guys can pick again. Maybe I'll just make it a cycle until we finally make a dent in the possible suitors.

We still have so many to go too...

I won't give you guys any hints but I know what a majority of you guys are dreading and don't worry I actually decided to do most of the females later on in the story. I want things to actually progress a little before I start adding females to the mix.

So enough of my rambling!

Reviews are LOVE and might I mention I did NOT expect that many reviews for one chapter? Seriously I got over 40 reviews alone for chapter three and it filled me up with so much happiness I could cry. It's actually the reason why I brought Yamamoto back this time around and made the chapter a little longer because I know a lot of you guys were sad to see him go so early on. I did it for you guys!

So anyway review, fav, alert, WHATEVER. Feedback is greatly appreciated and I love you guys lots!

See you in chapter 4!


End file.
